


You made a lot of noise

by 15LarueA



Series: 2yoo Smut [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dami, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, K-Pop - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, yoohyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15LarueA/pseuds/15LarueA
Summary: Yoohyeon pays a visit to Yubin’s room because she didn’t want to be alone that night. It is safe to say that Yoohyeon didn’t just get company.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: 2yoo Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	You made a lot of noise

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored when I made this. Please enjoy. Check out Dreamcatcher and support them as much as you can! ❤️

Yubin rests on her own bed after finishing their BOCA promotion. She has to say that she is quite relieved that this is done despite her loving every moment of the promotional content that they were releasing. 

Suddenly, two loud knocks echo throughout her bedroom which grabs her attention immediately. Yubin proceeds to quickly sit herself up before releasing a brisk ‘come on in’ towards whoever is at the door.

Yubin can feel herself freeze when catching the sight of her best friend, Yoohyeon. Of course Yubin would never say it directly to her best friend but Yoohyeon is an absolutely stunning girl. She does get a bit jealous here and now however Dami usually leaves the jealousy behind. There is no point in being jealous over someone’s looks at this point.

However; even when Yubin can feel the ongoing jealousy looming over her like a headache; she does always notice how flushed she does get whenever Yoohyeon speaks to her. Sometimes when they touch each other; that is whether it is by accident or on purpose. Yubin can feel everything around her slow down and her body tremble as it begins to heat up without her permission.

Sometimes, that can be fairly annoying.

“Yoohyeon. Are you alright?” Yubin asks with some concern laced within her vocal tone. Yubin can see how strange Yoohyeon appears to be acting; the older-girls body acting completely restless.

“I am okay. Can I sleep here tonight? I want to be with someone… Please.” 

Dami does immediately have to admit to herself. This is an odd request for Yoohyeon to make.

Yes, her best friend does commonly steal Yubin’s clothing, blankets, pillows and socks all of the time like it is her religion but... Yoohyeon has never directly asked to sleep in her room with her; especially in this manner.

Yubin silently bobs her head before she quickly moves over. Yoohyeon smiles with slight excitement before she jumps into the bed with Yubin. Suddenly, Yubin can feel her heart start racing when Yoohyeon’s warm body makes contact with her own. 

“Bin’? Are you alright?” Yoohyeon questions. Yubin raises her eyebrow in slight confusion because it is not like Yoohyeon can tell that she is making her feel a bit odd.

Yubin stares into Yoohyeon’s eyes. Possibly... she is waiting for a response to why she is concerned based around Yubin’s well-being. 

Or hell… maybe she is lying to herself.

Everything that is happening appears to come to a sudden stop which made both of their hearts race within their chests. There is a sudden pull between the both of them; it is difficult to describe… It is almost like a psychological pull towards someone else.

Yubin presses her supple lips upon to Yoohyeon’s. That one scene that was previously paused proceeded to quicken in an instant, Yoohyeon automatically pressed herself back into Yubin’s lips. Yoohyeon can feel her own best friend's breath tickling her soft-skin as the both of them deepen the kiss. They begin to close the distance between them both with a form of a fiery passion that lit between the both of them.

Yubin does begin to feel like she needs to be much closer to Yoohyeon as she proceeds to close in and starts to melt into the passionate kiss between the two of them. Yoohyeon allows her own hands to slowly roam across Yubin’s toned body which includes touching Yubin’s curves to her legs.

Every time that Yoohyeon allows her own hands to roam down towards Yubin’s legs; Yubin could not help but to let herself release some form of a relaxed sigh that would have been a form of a light moan. Suddenly, Yubin can feel her own body begin to heat up in an odd way but she could not say it did not feel good. 

Yubin places her own hands onto Yoohyeon’s chest meanwhile, Yubin scoots on her knees. Yoohyeon uses her own hands to grab onto Yubin’s waist and to pull her closer.

“Yubin,” Yoohyeon begins to whisper immediately, “I-I want to-“ Her sentence of obvious sexual-longing is quickly cut off by a passionate kiss by Yubin. Yubin already knew what she was going to say before Yubin’s own slim-fingers began to walk in a teasing manner towards Yoohyeon’s shirt. They all proceed to slowly work the buttons apart on Yoohyeon’s shirt.

Yoohyeon starts to immediately grab a hold of Yubin’s top and begins to slowly but sensually work it off from Yubin’s shoulders.

Yubin could hear both of their breathing starting to increase. Yubin allows her own hand to lightly grasp onto Yoohyeon’s clothed breast with one hand. Yoohyeon proceeds to roam her hand across Yubin’s bare, toned stomach and into her soft, curves.

Yubin could feel her shallow, heavy breathing hitch as Yubin’s privates have started to instantly heat up, “Touch me more,” Yubin breathes out with a whine. She begins to tremble from the desperation to feel Yoohyeon’s fingers inside of her and those fingers soaked in her sticky juices. 

Yoohyeon begins tracing with her finger and allows it to caress its way down to Yubin’s inner-thigh where she could immediately feel the heat radiating from her vagina. Yubin’s fingers begin to roam underneath Yoohyeon’s bra to cup her breasts; she kneads into them as Yoohyeon begins to slowly get closer to Yubin’s shorts.

Suddenly, Yoohyeon releases a deep-throated moan when Yubin begins to roll Yoohyeon’s nipples in between two of her fingers. Yoohyeon begins to rub, caress and pleasure Yubin’s moist vagina through Yubin’s shorts, Yoohyeon can feel how moist Yubin is and she hasn’t even gotten close to her folds.

Yubin releases a large groan as the pleasure runs throughout her body, “More, don’t stop,” Yubin almost begs throughout her groans, Yoohyeon moves her own lips from Yubin’s own lips and places them onto her best friend's neck. 

Yoohyeon nibbles into Yubin’s neck with tender kisses and licks while she increases the pressure of her hand placed on her shorts. Yubin could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head slightly as she is filled with bliss and pleasure, she knows she is growing weak regarding pleasuring Yoohyeon but what Yoohyeon is doing to her, it feels amazing. Yoohyeon can feel Yubin’s juices coating her own inner-thighs from the pure pleasure.

Yoohyeon decides to go further, placing one of her fingers into her shorts from her private parts. She immediately comes into contact with her hot, wet underwear from the arousal. Yoohyeon uses her own two fingers to move the fabric that is covering Yubin’s cliterious which causes her to release another moan. Yoohyeon carefully skates throughout Yubin’s folds before placing her fingers onto Yubin’s cliterious. 

Yubin immediately releases a cry of pleasure as Yoohyeon starts to circle her clit with care meanwhile she sucks onto Yubin’s neck. Yoohyeon can feel herself gushing from her pussy every time Yubin moans or cries from the pleasure.

“More. Faster,” Yubin pleads with desperation. Yoohyeon did as she asked by speeding up which increased the volume of Yubin’s desperate cries and moans, “Oh yes!”

Yubin could feel her legs involuntarily shaking from the overwhelming pleasure inside of her body. Yubin moves her own hands up her shirt to lightly take a hold of her own nipples and begins to roll them in between her fingers.

Her pitch increased with whines and cries as she got closer to the edge. Her legs shake so violently to the point where it’s difficult to stay on her knees. She can feel her juices that were flooding out of her pussy soaking the bed-sheets.

“Yoohyeon! I’m getting close!” She cries out as she feels that faumular need to pee that runs throughout her entire body, “Faster!” Yoohyeon decides to change her actions, swapping her index finger with her numb and using her own two fingers to penetrate Yubin with care.

Yubin can feel herself hold her breath; she was about to cum. Yoohyeon can feel Yubin’s walls clenching down onto her fingers in desperation as Yoohyeon continues to finger her.

Just about there. Yubin can feel the need to cum from her moist pussy right then and there, “I’m cumming!” She screams within the moans as the bedsheets start to become soaked with more of her juices.

Yoohyeon starts to automatically speed up despite Yubin’s vagina clenching down on her fingers and covering Yoohyeon’s fingers in cum, Yubin releases large screams of pleasure and groans as she releases her cum while Yoohyeon continues to finger Yubin.

“Oh my god!” Yubin screams as both of her legs shake violently while Yoohyeon keeps forcing her vagina open to finish her off. She shakes violently and pants from exhaustion as she places her head onto Yoohyeon’s shoulder. Yubin can feel Yoohyeon stretching open her insides as she orgasms.

Her orgasm slows down as it finally ends. Yubin couldn’t help but take in deep breathes from the experience, “You made a lot of noise.”

“...Shut up.”


End file.
